Chad Billins
| birth_place = Marysville, Michigan, U.S. | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 10 | weight_lb = 174 | shoots = Left | ntl_team = United States | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2012 | career_end = }} Chad Billins (born May 26, 1989) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently under contract with Adler Mannheim of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Playing Career Chad played two seasons of junior hockey, first in the North American Hockey League (NAHL) with the Alpena IceDiggers in 2006–07, then the Waterloo Black Hawks of the United States Hockey League (USHL). He then moved to the college ranks, joining the Ferris State Bulldogs of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA). Chad played four seasons with Ferris State, culminating with his senior year in 2011–12 when he co-captained the Bulldogs to the first appearance in the Frozen Four in school history. An undrafted player, he turned professional in 2012 and signed an American Hockey League (AHL) contract with the Grand Rapids Griffins for the 2012–13 season. He appeared in 76 games with the Griffins, and his 10 goals were three more than the highest single-season total he reached with Ferris State. Chad was selected to play for the Western Conference AHL All-Star Team at the 2013 AHL All-Star Game. He appeared in an additional 24 playoff games as the Griffins won the Calder Cup championship. His play with the Griffins earned Billins an NHL contract with the Calgary Flames as the team signed him to a two-way deal. He was assigned to Calgary's AHL affiliate, the Abbotsford Heat to start the season. He was leading the Heat with five goals when he earned his first NHL recall on November 1, 2013. Chad made his NHL debut on November 5, and scored his first point by assisting on a Jiri Hudler goal in a 5–1 loss to the Minnesota Wild. On June 30, 2014, it was announced that Chad had signed a contract with Russian club, CSKA Moscow for the following 2014–15 season. Despite his signing, he was tendered a qualifying offer by the Flames to retain his NHL rights. Chad played in just 21 games with CSKA for 6 points before opting to move to the Swedish Hockey League for the remainder of the season with Luleå HF on December 20, 2014. He joined his third club in under a year, in signing a two-year contract with fellow SHL club, Linköpings HC on June 12, 2015. As a free agent on July 1, 2016, Chad returned to the NHL, in securing a one-year, two-way contract with the Vancouver Canucks. In the 2016–17 season, he was assigned to AHL affiliate, the Utica Comets for the duration of the campaign. Unable to make a return to the NHL, he appeared in 72 games compiling 3 goals and 20 points. As an impending free agent, he opted to resume his European career, returning to former club, Linköpings HC of the SHL, on a two-year contract on April 19, 2017.. At the end of his contract in Sweden, Chad continued his European career in Germany, agreeing to a two-year deal with reigning Champions, Adler Mannheim of the DEL, on May 3, 2019. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades Category:1989 births Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:Calgary Flames players Category:HC CSKA Moscow players Category:Lulea HF players Category:Linkopings HC players Category:Adler Mannheim players Category:Waterloo Black Hawks players Category:Ferris State Bulldogs men's ice hockey players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Utica Comets players